


The Effects of La La Land

by racheltheclumsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Music, Musicians, Songfic, Winn is a musical boi, a bit of lala land smashing so be ready for that, being RAGEFULL at lala land, city of stars, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheltheclumsy/pseuds/racheltheclumsy
Summary: Winn is mad about La La Land and needs to share his rage. Kara finds out Winn can sing and play the piano (outside of a weird musical dream that is) and it does stuff to her.  Takes place after season 3 mid-season finale.





	The Effects of La La Land

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this a rarepair??? Winn is amazing! Anyways, I have very strong feelings about La La Land and I figured that being a musician Winn might have those feelings too. If you didn't know, Jeremy Jordan (the guy who plays Winn) is a broadway guy and he's MEGA talented. I am convinced that singing with someone can make you fall in love or bring out already present feelings, but then again I am a singer so I would say that. Enjoy!

“Now do you see what I mean?” Winn exclaimed and gestured at the TV screen wildly. The end credits music of La La Land playing over his fury. Kara smiled and shook her head at his antics.

“I suppose?” She acted like she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Come on! It’s infuriating!” He scrubbed his face with his hands and pulled at his cheeks. “Why would you cast non-singers as the lead in a musical?” He almost shouted, his spare energy propelling him to flop backward on the couch with his arms lazily above his head.

“I’m heading out Kara.” Alex cut in briefly, informing her sister of her departure from movie night.

“See you Alex!” Kara shouted after her sister. “They weren’t completely awful, Winn.” Kara shook her head with a little smirk as she jabbed further at him.

“That’s not the point!” Winn rolled forward from his relaxed position on the couch to slide onto the floor dramatically, adding a groan of anguish to further his argument.

“I think they wanted it to come off as realistic.” Kara tried to reason, but if she was truthful she was enjoying the display that Winn was putting on _way_ too much.

“Realisti-wha, what about good singing is unrealistic?” Winn stated from his place on the floor. “You and I are just two workaday joe-shmoes and we could do way better!” He thrust his hands toward the ceiling in frustration. Kara laughed and rose her eyebrow at his statement as if to say _‘Really? I’m a joe-shmoe?’_ Winn propped himself up on his elbow and sighed. “You know what I meant!” He rolled his eyes. Kara laughed affirmatively. “I’m serious though!” Winn shot up from his place on the ground and made a beeline for the little upright piano that sat in a hidden corner of Kara’s apartment, stopping on the way to catch Kara’s hand and give it a tug.

Kara didn’t expect what effect that simple action would have on her. Perhaps it was that she had been looking at Winn differently lately. His smile warmed her more than usual. She held on a little too long with their usually platonic hugs. She had chalked it up to the current situation with Mon-El and had thought that maybe she just needed to clear her mind and move on but it kept happening. She would look at Mon-El and see white hot rage but then she would look at Winn, and her fury would dissipate, to be replaced by a warm affection. She had always cared for Winn, but for some reason it was different now. He was not only a good friend and a comfort, but his smile was sweet and jeeze have his eyes always been that pretty?

She was brought back to the present when Winn sat down at the piano and began to play the very song they had just heard in the movie from memory because of course he could do that. Kara wasn’t sure what she had expected but when Winn started singing... _damn_. Why was his voice so good? His tenor voice was pretty yet powerful as he made a point of adding vibrato where Ryan Gosling hadn’t and subtle crescendos and decrescendos, making what was formerly a rather boring song much more interesting.

_City of stars Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars There's so much that I can't see._

_Who knows?_

_I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you…_

Kara chimed in for her part. Winn was lucky Kara had tape-recorder-like auditory memory as a part of her powers otherwise she wouldn’t have remembered what to even sing, but she did remember, so she sang.

_That now our dreams_

_They've finally come true_

Out of fairness she did not minimize her skills to prove a point. Thus she found that she naturally carried some notes longer than Emma Stone and gave her own vibrato to the stretched out notes that were exactly in her range.

_City of stars Just one thing everybody wants_

_There in the bars_

_And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants_

_It's love_

_Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else_

Kara found herself looking at Winn as she sang.

Winn sang back at the beginning of a call and response.

_A rush_

Winn looked at Kara as she sang.

_A glance_

Kara looked away.

_A touch_

Winn sounded breathless.

_A dance_

Kara found her voice suddenly powerful on the high note, holding it over to the harmonized section.

_A look in somebody's eyes_

_To light up the skies_

_To open the world and send it reeling_

_A voice that says, I'll be here_

_And you'll be alright_

Those words rang true to Kara, for over the past few months that had indeed been the case. Winn was a reassuring presence. A comfort in the totally screwed up situation she was now in...and singing with him! Harmonizing with Winn was an unknown joy that Kara never wanted to end. The vibrations literally tugged at her heartstrings and she felt a need to be even closer to him. They were looking at each other now. No shyness. Winn still playing the piano effortlessly without looking.

_I don't care if I know_

_Just where I will go_

_'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling_

_A rat-tat-tat of my heart_

_Think I want it to stay_

He smiled slightly.

_City of stars_

_Are you shining just for me?_

_City of stars_

_You never shined so brightly_

Kara sang the ending quietly. She could barely help what happened next. She leaned forward, and she kissed him sweetly. Winn was still for a moment, obviously surprised at what was happening, after all, Kara was _kissing_ him, but then he returned the kiss. Just as tender and affectionate as she was. When the kiss ended naturally Kara’s apartment was deadly silent. They stared at each other for a moment and then Winn got up and grabbed his coat.

“I should really…”

“Oh of course.” Kara cut in.

“I should go.” Winn zipped up his jacket awkwardly.

“Bye.” He said quickly as he walked out the door.

“Drive safe.” Kara called after him. The door shut and Kara was left alone.

“Shit”

———————

“Kara.” Winn stood at the entrance to Kara’s office.

“Winn! Hi I’m so glad you’re here...we um…” Kara lowered her voice and walked toward the door. She grabbed the handle and held the door partially closed.

“We need to talk.” She said in a half whisper.

“Yeah, I um…” Winn rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Listen Kara, I’m sorry I ran out. I just needed to process but...not gonna lie, last night was one of the best things that ever happened to me.” He seemed almost wistful. Kara breathed a sigh of relief, but then looked down remorsefully and closed the door.

“Winn, I’m so sorry…” Kara couldn’t finish what she was about to say before Winn deflated visibly. “...that I have been, taking advantage of your kindness.” She looked back up at Winn to see confusion written all over his face.

“Taking advantage? Kara, you were in need of kindness and I had kindness to give. I’ll always be kind to you, whether you want me to or not.” A tear dropped onto Kara’s cheek. After all of this craziness that she had brought into his life he was still the same Winn, albeit a little less obnoxious but more or less the same. She reached up and placed her hand gently on his cheek while fluidly pushing her door shut with her foot. At the final click of the latch that indicated the door was shut, Kara slowly and cautiously leaned in to Winn. This kiss was different than the one the night before or the hurried and impulsive kiss that Winn had planted on Kara when his father had resurfaced. Although cautious in the beginning, it grew and evolved into something wonderful and sweet and good. Still standing right by her door, they were wrapped around one-another, just feeling the closeness. The kiss broke and Kara stooped slightly to fit her head into the side of Winn’s neck.

“Dinner tonight? My place? We’ll watch a good musical.” She giggled and Winn chuckled too.

“Something classic, a guilty pleasure maybe?” He answered as he leaned his head against Kara’s.

“Hmmm…ooh! Newsies is on Netflix! How about that?” Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

“Eh, I don’t like the main guy.” Winn shrugged his shoulders.

“Really? He’s so great, and he looks just like you!” Kara smiled. Winn smirked and shook his head.

“Huh. I don’t see it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? Eh? Did you get it? In case you didn't, Jeremy Jordan IS the main guy in Newies. I LOVE subtle fourth wall breaks. Go watch Newsies. You wont be sorry. In case you have been living under a rock (no shame in it, I too live under a rock) the song they sang was City of Stars from La La Land. Its a super pretty song but I def take issue with the non-singers singing thing. Don't even get me started on Emma Watson as Belle.   
> Also, I wasn't planning on continuing this because I have commitment issues but idk I feel like I could write more for this one. Let me know!


End file.
